Monochrome
by Pelangi Monokrom
Summary: Namikaze Naruto, seorang terapis yang mengidap buta warna total tanpa disangka bertemu dengan Sakura—gadis dengan keistimewaan khusus. Tetrakromasi. Kemampuan untuk melihat warna jauh lebih banyak daripada orang normal. Sayangnya, gadis itu ingin mengakhiri hidupnya. / "Ada berapa banyak warna yang kau lihat saat melihat pelangi, Sakura-chan?" / "Tiga puluh empat."


Summary : Namikaze Naruto, seorang terapis yang mengidap buta warna total tanpa disangka bertemu dengan Sakura—gadis dengan keistimewaan khusus. Tetrakromasi. Kemampuan untuk melihat warna jauh lebih banyak daripada orang normal. Sayangnya, gadis itu ingin mengakhiri hidupnya. _/ "Ada berapa banyak warna yang kau lihat saat melihat pelangi, Sakura-chan?" / "Tiga puluh empat."_

.

.

.

 **DISCLAIMER** : Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, And this is my story

 **Warning(s)** : AU, OOC Narusaku, Drama, Don't like, don't read

.

.

.

.

.

 _Let me, O let me bathe my soul in colours; let me swallow the sunset and drink the rainbow._

 **-Kahlil Gibran**

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kau benar-benar akan melompat?"

"Ya."

Gadis itu menimpali tanpa sedikit pun menoleh. Hanya tampak rambut cerah sebahunya terbelai angin perlahan seirama dengan gaun putih tiga senti di bawah lututnya yang melambai pelan. Ia berdiri tegak menengadah, tanpa alas apapun yang menyelimuti kaki jenjangnya dan membiarkan keduanya mencium dinginnya atap beton tempat mereka berpijak.

"Bahkan tepat setelah kau bisa kembali berjalan?"

Gadis itu memutuskan untuk diam.

.

.

.

Hitam. Putih. Kelabu. Sapuan mendung menyisakan jalanan kota lengang. Tak ada warna lain yang menghiasi penglihatan pria itu—Namikaze Naruto, pada hari dengan suhu 2 derajat ini. Angin dingin hanya malu-malu seolah seabad sekali bertiup. Semuanya hitam dan putih di kehidupannya yang stasioner. Seakan-akan _keistimewaan_ itu datang tepat pada orang sepertinya.

 _Keistimewaan_ pada matanya dimana ketiga _cone cell_ atau sel kerucutnya, sel yang peka terhadap warna, mengalami kelainan. Kebanyakan orang hanya mengalami kelainan pada salah satu sel kerucutnya sehingga hanya tidak bisa membedakan merah dan hijau ataupun biru dan kuning, tetapi ia berbeda, ia mengalami kelainan di ketiga sel kerucutnya sekaligus hingga ia hanya bisa membedakan gelap dan terang.

Ya, Naruto adalah pria yang mengidap buta warna total.

Benar-benar tidak beruntung, dunia yang ia lihat jauh berbeda dengan yang orang lain lihat. Dunianya hitam dan putih seperti layar televisi kuno yang membosankan. Seakan hidup dalam komik maupun koran yang dicetak tak berwarna. Orang-orang menyebutnya monokromasi. Sebutan yang sama membosankan dengan hidupnya itu. Tak banyak orang yang bisa membayangkan bagaimana hidup dengan penglihatan sepertinya.

"Apa kau tak punya keraguan sedikit pun, Sakura- _chan_?" Seru pria itu pada gadis yang berdiri empat langkah di depannya.

"Untuk apa?" Jawab gadis itu setelah cukup lama membisu.

Mereka tenggelam, berkecamuk dalam pikiran masing-masing. Hening kembali berkuasa sepenuhnya. Tidak ada senada pun kebisingan yang menyahuti. Tidak ada orkestra payah yang diciptakan oleh klakson-klakson mobil yang dibunyikan para penghuni kota keras kepala di perempatan jalan tiga meter dari gedung ini. Tidak ada ribuan pasang kaki yang berdentum menggetarkan bumi, ataupun hiruk-pikuk lainnya yang membangunkan kehidupan di kota ini.

Kota mati. Begitulah keadaan kota selepas satu pekan pemerintah melancarkan perintah evakuasi penduduk karena ancaman badai besar yang diperkirakan oleh lembaga pakar klimatologi ternama di negara ini akan tiba dalam waktu satu dua hari ke depan. Penduduk kota memilih mencampakkan kota ini dan bergegas menuju kota lain. Hanya ada segelintir orang yang tak punya banyak pilihan dan menetap di sini meski situasinya cukup berisiko. Seperti dua orang itu.

"Kau tak perlu menyakiti kakimu yang baru saja menikmati rasanya bisa berjalan lagi dengan melompat dari sini. Badai saja cukup untuk menyapu tubuhmu, Sakura- _chan_." Muncul perkataan sarkas dari mulut pria Namikaze itu.

"Itu hanya sebuah badai. Melompat dari sini memiliki kemungkinan berhasil jauh berpuluh-puluh persen lebih banyak." Sang gadis hanya terkekeh pelan.

Naruto benar-benar tak habis pikir. Dari sejarah catatan karirnya, tak ada yang membayarnya jika ia mampu menghentikan seorang gadis yang ingin melompat dari atap gedung setinggi delapan lantai.

"Tapi Sakura- _chan,_ kau tak seharusnya—"

"Cukup dengan basa-basi itu. Anda tidak berhak mencampuri kehidupan saya, Namikaze- _san._ " Lanjut Sakura memilih untuk tak hanyut lebih jauh lagi dalam pembicaraan ringan tersebut.

"Aku peduli denganmu, kau pasien—"

"Ya. Anda _hanyalah_ terapis saya. Dan tidak lagi. Lihatlah saya sudah berdiri dengan tegak. Bukan lagi seperti anak kijang yang baru lahir. Tanggung jawab anda sudah rampung." perkataan gadis itu menyisakan hening seketika.

"Percayalah bahwa semuanya belum berakhir, Sakura- _chan_..." Naruto memilih untuk ambil suara.

"Saya tidak mau mendengar hal itu dari orang yang tak mengerti pahitnya hidup. Bukankah monokromasi adalah hidup yang damai dan membosankan? Bahkan saya cukup heran sekolah terapi kesehatan anda dengan mudah mau menerima seorang siswa buta warna seperti anda, Namikaze- _san_."

"Tidakkah perkataanmu itu sudah terlalu lancang, Sakura? Gadis dengan kemampuan tetrakromasi yang mampu melihat lebih banyak warna daripada orang normal tidak pantas menganggap hidupnya lebih buruk dari siapa pun. Seharusnya akulah yang pantas merasa bahwa hidup itu tak adil!" Ujar pria Namikaze itu tersinggung.

Berbeda dengannya, mata Sakura bahkan mengalami mutasi gen sehingga memiliki empat sel kerucut yaitu merah, hijau, biru, dan kuning yang disebut sebagai tetrakromasi. Lebih banyak dari orang dengan mata normal yang hanya memiliki tiga macam sel kerucut yaitu merah, biru, dan hijau. Coba bayangkan bagaimana rasanya mampu membedakan wana kuning _amarillo_ dengan kuning _hanza_ cerah hanya dalam satu kedipan mata, sangat berbeda dengan beberapa orang normal yang bahkan membedakan warna coklat kemerahan dengan merah _maroon_ saja butuh minimal sekitar dua belas detik lamanya. Dunia gadis itu tentulah sangat jauh lebih menakjubkan daripada televisi kuno yang ada pada mata Naruto. Itulah yang membuatnya berpikir bahwa gadis itu benar-benar tak tahu bagaimana caranya bersyukur.

"Apakah anda pernah melihat betapa mencoloknya warna darah orang tua anda sendiri yang mati saat kecelakaan, Namikaze- _san_? Anda bahkan tak bisa membedakan warna darah dengan warna minuman anggur! Apa anda pernah melihat betapa menakutkannya mata merah orang terdekat anda yang marah dan mencampakkan anda ketika menyadari bahwa anda lumpuh? Jangankan melihat warna mata yang memerah, Anda bahkan tak bisa membedakan warna irisnya biru atau hazel!"

"Saya mampu mengingat semua warna menyedihkan itu dengan sangat-sangat jelas! Sekarang coba katakan jika anda masih merasa tahu segalanya. Apa anda tahu jika gaun yang saya pakai ini berwarna kuning cerah? Tidak, Anda melihatnya sebagai warna putih. Apa Anda bisa melihat air mata yang bening tak berwarna? Anda bahkan tak dapat melihat air mata seseorang dari jarak lebih dari dua langkah!"

Gadis itu mulai terisak. Hatinya sudah tak bisa lebih kuat lagi untuk menerima semua kenyataan pahit yang silih berganti menghantamnya dalam kurun waktu kurang dari satu tahun. Ia harus kehilangan orang tuanya di depan mata kepalanya sendiri saat perjalanan liburan di awal tahun. Setelah itu, Ia harus kehilangan kemampuan untuk berjalan. Melihat keadaan buruknya, kekasihnya malah seperti kesetanan dan mendepaknya, mengusirnya jauh-jauh dari kehidupannya. Karirnya berantakan dan tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan.

Kemudian bulan ini badai besar akan mengancam hidupnya tapi ia tak punya persinggahan aman di luar kota untuk berlindung. Semua terus berantai dan membelenggunya dengan semakin erat. Semua rasa sakit itu perlahan-lahan menggerogoti jiwanya hingga pada titik akhir semua keputusasaannya. Segalanya terasa amat menyakitkan layaknya diiris sembilu. Air matanya terus menganak sungai karena tangisan pahitnya yang tak bersuara, menandakan bahwa sudah terlalu pedih untuk sekadar berteriak lirih.

Naruto menghela napas pelan. Semua perkataan Sakura tentang dirinya benar. Namun mendengar isakan gadis itu, hatinya tak mampu untuk tersinggung lagi atas kata-kata gadis itu yang jelas-jelas menginjak-injaknya. Ia memilih melangkah maju tanpa suara, mengikis jarak di antara mereka. Ia tak perlu melihat banyak warna untuk mengetahui betapa menyedihkannya gadis itu.

Tangan besarnya meraih tubuh Sakura yang membelakanginya, menariknya dan membiarkan ia jatuh dalam rengkuhannya. Tak ada perlawanan, gadis itu memilih untuk menangis di dada bidangnya. Ia mulai mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Maaf jika aku bertindak lancang melebihi perlakuan seorang terapis pada pasiennya. Maaf jika aku mengingatkanmu pada ingatan-ingatan yang memilukan, Sakura- _chan_." Ia berkata pelan. Gadis itu memilih diam mendengarkan, isakannya mulai mereda.

"Aku hanya tak bisa berdiam diri mengetahui bahwa kau ingin mengakhiri hidupmu." Pria itu menghela napas sesaat.

"Mungkin semua perkataanmu memang benar. Jangankan dengan minuman anggur, Aku bahkan tak bisa membedakan darah dengan jus stroberi. Bahkan selama satu tahun ini Aku belum tahu dengan pasti apa warna mata dan rambutmu, Sakura- _chan_. Dan hal terkonyol dalam hidupku adalah ketika masih kecil, aku menyebutkan warna pelangi hanya hitam dan putih yang kemudian membuat seisi ruangan penuh akan gelak tawa. Bisa kau bayangkan betapa bodohnya aku kala itu?" Naruto bercerita sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Ada berapa banyak warna yang kau lihat saat melihat pelangi, Sakura- _chan_?" Tanya pria itu lembut. Gadis itu masih terdiam dalam pelukannya.

"Tiga puluh empat." Timpal gadis itu lirih, masih dalam posisi membenamkan wajahnya dalam pelukan pria Namikaze itu.

"Wow! Dunia yang kau lihat pastilah sangat indah." Mendengar hal itu, Sakura langsung melepaskan diri dari dekapannya.

"Anda masih mengatakan hal itu? Lihatlah saya! Dan coba katakan bahwa ini terlihat indah dan mengagumkan! Persetan dengan dunia, kehidupan indah itu tak pernah nyata."

"Baik—baiklah, maaf aku berlagak seolah tahu semuanya, Sakura- _chan_. Hanya saja, kau perlu tahu bahwa memiliki keistimewaan itu tidak selamanya buruk. Kau gadis yang kuat, untuk itulah keistimewaan itu datang kepadamu. Tuhan percaya kau mampu menanggungnya. Hal itu juga bukan berarti bahwa orang buta warna total sepertiku adalah orang lemah yang tak bisa menanggung banyak warna dalam hidupnya. Kau tak pernah tahu seperti apa dunia yang kulihat. Aku yakin kau akan mati kebosanan jika melihatnya." Naruto terkekeh pelan sepersekian detik sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kau pikir sudah berapa ratus kali aku berpikir bahwa aku bisa melihat bagaimana warna asli dunia ini jika aku mati? Kau pikir sudah berapa kali aku mencoba untuk melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang kau lakukan sekarang? Untungnya, Aku cukup kuat untuk bisa bertahan sejauh ini. Semuanya berkat orang-orang baik yang mau membantuku, termasuk membantuku untuk menjadi seorang terapis yang tampaknya cukup mustahil untuk seseorang yang mengidap buta warna sepertiku karena semua sekolah kesehatan selalu mencoret namaku sebelumnya." Pria itu terdiam sesaat.

"Demi _Kami-sama_! Kumohon sadarlah, Sakura- _chan_! Walau bagaimanapun semua orang pasti lebih menerima kondisimu daripada diriku yang selalu mempersulit orang dengan selalu menanyakan warna dari setiap benda yang kutemui. Tak sekali dua kali orang sengaja menjailiku. Bahkan Ibuku harus ribuan kali menenangkanku yang histeris saat melihat orang berpakaian gelap karena aku selalu teringat orang-orang berpakaian hitam yang mengantar ayahku pergi untuk selamanya." Naruto menghela napas sejenak, meredakan nyeri dan sesak yang menghujamnya setiap ingatan kelam itu datang.

Ingatannya tentang sosok ibunya yang luar biasa selalu membuat kesedihannnya pecah. Meski ibunyalah penyebab ia tak bisa melihat warna karena ibunya adalah seorang _carrier_ , orang yang membawa gen buta warna, tetapi tidak mengidapnya. Ibunya selalu menangis tiap malam dan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena sudah merampas semua warna dari hidup pria Namikaze itu.

Dirinya yang masih anak-anak belum banyak mengerti kala itu, tetapi ia tahu bahwa hatinya selalu tersayat tiap mencuri dengar tangisan ibunya. Baginya ibunya adalah sosok luar biasa yang membesarkannya seorang diri. Ibunya adalah warna yang melengkapi dunianya. Semua terasa baik-baik saja, meski ia harus melihat dunia monokrom saja. Ia bahagia. Hingga saat ia harus kehilangan ibunya untuk selamanya, ia seketika kehilangan warna hidupnya. Dunia bahkan seolah kehilangan hitam dan putih sekaligus, hanya tersisa kelabu kelam.

"Kita sama-sama kehilangan semuanya. Sebatang kara. Semua orang seakan berlomba-lomba untuk mendepak kita dari dunia ini." Ucap Naruto lirih.

Angin kembali mengembus pelan. Mendung seolah mempersiapkan sambutan atas datangnya badai. Mereka berdua tetap berdiri berhadapan dengan sunyi yang menyelimuti. Sama-sama menunduk tanpa ada keberanian untuk menatap satu sama lain.

.

.

"Karena itu, aku ingin bersamamu!"

Teriak pria itu tiba-tiba dengan penuh keyakinan.

Sakura tersentak mendengarnya. Ia mulai tersentuh atas perkataan itu. Semua beban hidupnya seolah perlahan terangkat. Seketika ia ragu atas keputusannya untuk melompat dan mengakhiri hidupnya. Pria Namikaze itu benar, hidupnya lebih istimewa dari hidup siapapun. Dadanya terasa hangat, memecahkan tangisan harunya.

"Saya rasa melompat dari sini memang akan cukup menyakitkan." Gadis itu mengurungkan niatnya untuk melompat. Ia terkekeh pelan dengan air mata yang berjatuhan.

Naruto yang mendengarnya langsung tersenyum lebar. Hatinya menghangat dengan luapan perasaan gembira dan haru. Ia sadar bahwa ia mencintai gadis itu. Ia mencintai Sakura sejak pertama kali ia bertemu dengannya. Karena itulah, ia tak bisa berdiam diri melihat gadis itu ingin mengakhiri hidup. Ia segera mendekap gadis itu dengan erat. Tanpa terlepas lagi.

"Apa anda bersedia menemani saya hidup?" Ujar Sakura pelan.

"Apa pun yang terjadi aku tak ingin kehilanganmu. Kaulah warna yang selama ini kucari dalam hidupku."

.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

.

.

.

 _Hai, hai readers, salam kenal! ya, ini adalah fic pertama hehe... terinspirasi dari keingintahuanku sendiri soal bagaimana dunia yang dilihat orang buta warna total haha... yah, meski ingin tahu tapi aku bersyukur mataku normal hehe... dan juga yang bikin iri itu soal kemampuan tetrakromasi—bisa dibrowsing lebih lanjut wkwk, jadi aku coba gabungin dua kemampuan yang berlawanan itu dan *whusss* jadilah fic ini. dan ini narusaku, yah semoga tidak banyak flame karena aku bikin fic ini cuma semata rindu sama pair narusaku dan gak berusaha nentang ending ataupun maksain narusaku canon. jadi mohon hargai ya, hehe..._

 _Rasanya emang kalau bikin fic narusaku itu bikin aku enjoy dan... yah, hitung-hiung ngebangkitin fandom narusaku. hehe..._

 _Berhubung ini fic pertamaku jadi aku bener-bener berharap review dari readers sekalian. kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan ya... dan juga kalau mau kenalan juga boleh *gak punya temen hiks_

 _haha..._

 _sekian basa-basinya hehe, hope you like it_

 _and see you soon on another story! dadah.. hehe..._

 _Adysa Dysti 2017_


End file.
